


Fate Travels in Waves

by TheAbnormalNormalOne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbnormalNormalOne/pseuds/TheAbnormalNormalOne
Summary: On the planet Earth the ratio of humans to merfolk is 3 to 1, slowly the merfolk population is growing in size year after year and the humans are completely unaware. Though there are those who have dedicated their lives to finding out the missing link within the ocean, with advances in technology they are desperate to get some answers. But still, they know nothing. What they eat? How they reproduce? Can they become human? And are they a danger to the human race?Too many unanswered questions.A young, Russian mermaidologist, Victor Nikiforov, graduated first in his class and his now leading one of the most expensive and extravagant assignments, to which he would never stop until he gets his answers.Even if he is to lose that someone closest to him in the process.





	Fate Travels in Waves

“So, you only have females?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But females are no use to us anymore!”

 

“We know but-”

 

“No! You don't seem to get it in that brain of yours, we have no idea how this species reproduces until we get a mateable pair!”

 

“But if you just listen-”

 

“I want a fucking merman!”

 

“I’m sorry, but we’re not even sure a merman exists.”

 

There was a loud slam as a large hand collided with the tank next to them, scaring the occupants into the furthest corners. Then man stalked closer, his brow furrowed and dark eyes burning.

 

“You promised me a merman within the year! And what do you have to show for it? Nothing, just twenty females, ranging from different ages and not are pregnant! How are we supposed to advance our findings if you lot can’t even do your jobs properly?” He gripped the collar one of the lab coats pulled the younger man closer, “You researchers are useless, all you do is sit and stare, you haven't even deemed a suitable way of communication between them and us!” He threw the researcher back and he stumbled into the other researcher’s arms. “I should cut you funding!”

 

The young man with silver hair lunged forwards, “No! Please, don’t do that!” He begged loudly, his russian accent bouncing off the walls. “I’ll find you a merman! I’ll find one myself!”

 

“Ha you?” He then fell silent, a plan formulating in his head and a rabid smirk. “Alright then, I will give you one more month.”

  
“One month?” The young researcher exclaimed, “That isn't nearly enough ti-”

 

“Shut it, that's all I’m giving you. And if you can’t do it, consider all your funding gone” The dark man walked away with a chuckle, slamming the door with as much force as he could.

 

A gruff voice sighed loudly, “we shouldn't have told him that we thought we found a male.”

 

“I know, but we thought it was a breakthrough for us.” Answered the younger man, “shame it turns out that it was a younger female.”

 

The two Russian men gave a sad, soft smile to one another. They knew this was their last chance, it had been over 6 years since they started the merfolk assignment and not much had come of it. The two turned and faced the blue tank before them, the tank was home to around twenty mermaids they had acquired over the last couple of years. Bright eyes of resentment glared down to the two men in lab coats, the younger of the two shivered and had to look away. He couldn't get over the feeling of hatred he felt from those females, it was heartbreaking. He never wanted to hold them against their will, he would much rather do his research and return them back to the ocean. But his superiors has other ideas, every mermaid they captured was trapped for life, however long one of those was for the merfolk Victor deeply swallowed when he looked over and saw the sharpe points of their canines, which had his heart stuck in his throat.

 

“We need a male, but they seem to be rare and protected by the females, or they don't exist as we feared. We still have a lot of questions that need answering Victor, that's why I’m handing over this assignment to you and JJ.”

 

Victor’s young blue eyes widened in surprised, “Yakov? You’re retiring?”

 

“Yes, I’m needed at home more than I am needed here, a dear friend of mine’s grandson is going to be under my care and I have to be there for that boy.” Yakov was an aging man, grey hairline receding and body frail from the years of fieldwork and research he had completed. “They will be new students joining your teams that I have picked out specifically. I hope you treat them well and show them how we run around here.” He handed Victor a clip board, and in turn entrusting him with classified information

 

“Thank you for this honour Yakov,” Victor gave a beaming heart smile, turning away from the mermaids. “I will do you proud! Though I do have one question.”

 

“And what's that?”

 

“Why JJ?”

 

“Wasn’t my choice, the chairmen wanted someone who excels at fieldwork, as well as someone who excels at research which is you.”

 

Victor sighed, he was often in the labs and by choice. The idea of capturing merfolk never sat right with him, he only wanted to study them and their ways of life, he would happily visit the ocean to do this. However his bosses wanted twenty four hour surveillance of the other lifeforms, hence deemed capturing them necessary. Victor could only watch behind the thick glass, never interacting on a personal basis.

 

But now, he had promised his superior that he himself would find a merman, meaning he himself would have to leave the lab with his new assistant and go searching for one.

 

Victor pulled out the new employee's papers from the clipboard and started skimming through the names and the departments they would be joining.

 

**Phichit Chulanont - Aquarist**

**Seung Gil Lee - Ichthyology Specialist**

**Otabek Altin - Aquarist**

**Guang Hong Ji - Fieldwork Assistant**

**Kenjirou Minami - Aquarist**

**Leo de la Iglesia - Fieldwork Assistant**

**Yuri Katsuki - Mermaidology Research Specialist Assistant**

**Michele Crispino - Diving Specialist**

**Sara Crispino - Diving Specialist**

**Mila Babicheva - Fieldwork Leader**

 

Eleven new workers were set to join them, all were straight out of their unique training facilities and ready to start work immediately.

 

“Yuri Katsuki?” Victor cocked his head to the side.

 

“Yes, your new assistant much like you were to me when you first started.” Yakov crossed his arms, “he passed most of the exams with flying colours and got recommendations from all the teachers. He was given the choice of whatever department he wanted.”

 

“So why pick research?”

 

Yakov sighed, “look at his file.”

 

Confusion racked through his brain, anyone who was given the choice of departments knew that mermaidology research was the most boring one to pick. They were there to find the ways of the merfolk, it was a long and gruelling task and so far had not given many answers that were needed. Victor pulled Yuri's file out of the pile, noticing it was slightly thicker than the others, he skimmed through the general information and came across the skills. Blue eyes widened in surprised, Yakov wasn't kidding this person did pass with the highest grades much like himself.

 

However his eyes caught sight of Yuri's weaknesses, “he can't swim?”

 

Yakov nodded, “more like the poor kid is petrified of the water. It was the only exam he refused to do, I was there when he locked himself in the bathroom refusing to come out until the exam was over. He's never gone near the pool at the facility, and refused to go on any trips to the ocean. But is well educated in all techniques and safety procedures, so he is allowed to go. He's just never wanted to…”

 

“Well he's going to have to come with me to the ocean, I have to do some fieldwork.”

 

“Just don't scare the brat away, if you lose a guy like him the chairman and I will both kill you.” Yakov took off his lab coat and put it on the back of his chair, “I'm a phone call away, but don't bug be for the stupidest of things; I will be a busy man.”

  
“Thanks Yakov,” Victor placed his papers on the side before embracing the older man, placing a tender kiss on his cheek.

 

“до свидания.”

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE - THERE WILL BE MORE TAGS BUT MY PHONES BEING SPECIAL AND WONT LET ME PUT THE ONES I WANT.
> 
>  
> 
> Hellllllloooooo, why the new story while my omegaverse one isn't finished?
> 
> Well this is an early birthday present for me because this guy here is a complete sucker for merpeople.
> 
> There will be alternate updates between the two, so this won't be updated until the next update on my other. Which should be on the 25th as its my bday and I have no friends and have to give myself presents to cheer myself up :3
> 
> Ah note on the jobs:
> 
> Mermaidology - Study of merpeople/folk  
> Aquarist - look after the tanks
> 
> Ichthyology - Generally the study of breeds of fish (I think, correct me if I'm wrong) but for this story its the study of the breeds of merpeople/folk
> 
> Fieldwork - Study of the environment merpeople/folk live in and have the job of capturing 
> 
> Diving specialist - Work in the sea and in the tanks, they look for anything unusual in the habitat. And must be with the fieldworkers when capturing merfolk.


End file.
